Sonic the Hedgehog Z: Back in Time
by JP the Robot Hedgehog
Summary: Set after 'Sonic the Hedgehog Z'. Silver and Blaze have returned to their demention by the time before Eggman Nega has created Dark Vortex. Can they stop him? Or is the whole thing going to start all over again? R&R, please.


A/N: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**

**BACK IN TIME**

Previously, in Sonic the Hedgehog Z…

Sonic and Tails were having a ruff battle against Eggman, but thanks to the arrival of Silver and Blaze, our heroes defeated the evil genius once again. Silver and Blaze had explained to Sonic that an evil robot called Dark Vortex had stolen the Sol Emeralds and it was now after the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic and Tails agreed to help them out, as well as Amy and Cream, who joined them soon after. Along the way, they met many challenges and found some new and old friends and foes. They fought with courage and trust for each other, never giving up, even if the outcome looked bleak. In the end, our heroes have collected all the Emeralds and with them, they defeated the evil robot, once and for all. Now Silver and Blaze are going back to their own dimension, at the time before Dark Vortex was born and stop him from ever coming to be. Will they succeed?

Now, back to where we left off…

The scene shows a world filled with green places, forests, towns and cities, with lots of people, minding their own business and children laughing and giggling as they played. By some trees, the sky becomes dark and a ball of energy appears, growing with some electricity around it. Suddenly there was light explosion and the ball transformed into a familiar looking capsule, which landed between the trees. A few seconds later, the capsule exploded and two certain characters came out from the fog: Silver the Hedgehog and Princess Blaze the Cat.

"Well, back to our own dimension." Blaze said looking around.

"Indeed." Silver said. "But it's no time to celebrate, we have to find Eggman Nega and stop him from creating Vortex!"

"Yes." Blaze said. "Do you remember the way?"

"Of course, how could I forget?" Silver asked.

"Then let's go!" Blaze said. "Time is running out!"

And they were off. As they run through many lands, until they stopped on top of a cliff. They look down a little and they find a huge egg shaped fortress with an Eggman Nega face symbol on it.

"There it is, let's go!" Silver said and they both jumped and slide down the cliff.

In the base's control room, Eggman Nega was right now removing the disk with all of our heroes' life data in it from a scrapped Metal Sonic.

"Thoses fools, they have no idea that I always have ways of escaping misfortunes like being trapped inside a card, and still have all of their data here in this disk." Eggman Nega said snickering evilly. "This time, I shall use it to create the perfect machine of destruction and rule the world!" he laughed maniacally before turning back to Metal Sonic. "As for you, I have no use for you anymore! BEGONE!"

Eggman Nega pushes a button on his control panel, activating a portal and Metal Sonic is pulled right into it, before the portal closed.

"Now, time to go back to work." Eggman Nega said before turning to his computer and starts working on his latest project.

Suddenly the alarms go off like mad. "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" The computer said. "Two identities have infiltrated the base and are moving toward the control room!"

"Intruders huh? This will slow them down!" Eggman Nega said as he pushed a button on the panel.

In the hallway, Silver and Blaze could see the door to the control room just ahead.

"There it is! Let' go!" Silver said when suddenly a huge robot appears in front of them. It looked like a turtle with spikes coming out from the shell.

"Surrender yourself to the mighty Eggman Nega, or be terminated." The robot said.

"'Surrender'? HA! There's NO WAY Blaze and I are giving up to you or Eggman Nega!" Silver said as he and Blaze prepared to fight the robot.

"Resistance is futile, you will be destroyed." The robot said. "Initiating, Battle mode."

The robot charges at them with the wheels under his feet to move fast. Blaze charges at him and quickly slashes the wheels off with a flaming tornado attack. Silver picks the robot up with his psychokinetic powers and throws it at the door to the control room. Silver and Blaze quickly rush through the door and they see the robot damaged and unable to move. Behind it is Eggman Nega sitting on his chair.

"So what be, this disturbance?" Eggmab Nega asked annoyed.

"Eggman Nega, we have figured out your plan!" Blaze said.

"Huh?" Eggman Nega asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Come on! We know you have the life data disc of our friends and of us and that you are going to use it to create a new weapon of destruction!" Silver explained. "Destruction Nega if I recall."

"What?! But, how did you figure it out??" Eggman Nega demanded.

"Let's just say, we did some time travelling." Silver said. "But now, enough chit-chat! If you unleash that weapon, it will not only destroy the world, but it will also destroy you as well! So just give it up!"

"Never! My inventions would never turn against me! And now that you are working off my patience, I will destroy you!" Eggman Nega said pushing a button on his panel, making Silver and Blaze fall into a trap door.

Silver and Blaze then land on a metal platform, with some strange liquid filled with electricity surrounding it.

"What the? Where are we?" Silver asked looking around.

"Wherever we are, I don't like the looks of that liquid." Blaze said looking at it.

The two hear Eggman Nega laughing. They look up and they see him riding his own Egg Mobile. It looked like Eggman's own, except that this one is red on where it's grey, and grey one where it's red.

"Welcome to my arena Princess Blaze and Silver." Eggman Nega said. "This is where we shall be fighting your last battle!"

Eggman Nega snaps his fingers and a huge submarine like vehicle called the Egg Submarine, comes out from the liquid. The evil genius flies into it and attaches his Egg Mobile on the control centre. Silver and Blaze could see him through the front window.

"So, shall we begin?" Eggman Nega asked.

"Bring it on Eggman Nega!" Silver and Blaze said ready to fight.

Eggman Nega shots iron balls from the cannons of his Egg Submarine, at them. Blaze dodges them, while Silver grabs them with his powers. He quickly throws them at the front window cracking it a little.

"WHOA!" Eggman Nega holds on as his ship shock from Silver's attack.

"Give it up Eggman Nega! You can't win!" Silver ordered.

"Urgh, this is nothing!" Eggman Nega growled as he submerged into the liquid.

"Where did he go?" Silver asked looking around.

Blaze notices a glow coming from under the platform, under Silver's feet. "SILVER! GET OUT OF THERE HURRY!" he cried out, but it was too late. The Egg Submarine crashed from under Silver's feet, making the silver hedgehog to be sent backwards and almost fell into the liquid.

"Urgh! I won't give up!" Silver said quickly getting up and dodging an iron ball.

Eggman Nega then pushes a button and a hose coming from the top of his vessel shots the same liquid that surrounded the platform at them. As they dodged, Blaze then leaps at the front window and spin claws on him, making him be sent backwards and Blaze quickly jumps back on the platform.

"Grrr, you little pests will perish!" Eggman Nega growled as he started to shot more iron balls at them.

Silver quickly grabs them with his powers and throws them at the front window, cracking it even more. The angry Eggman Nega submerges and Silver and Blaze stay alert. Suddenly they notice lights coming from under their feet and they jump out from them as the Egg Submarine crashed through the platform. Nega starts shooting more iron balls and liquid at them, but the silver hedgehog throws another iron ball at the front window, this time crashing it's glass.

"ARGH! No! I won't lose to you!" Eggman Nega growled and charges at them, crashing the platform, as Silver and Blaze ran from him.

When the platform got smaller, Silver and Blaze stopped when they noticed the Egg Submarine shacking violently.

"It's damaged from the crashing!" Blaze exclaimed. "Now's our chance!"

"Okay, TAKE THIS EGGMAN NEGA!!" Silver picks up an iron ball with his powers and throws at Eggman Nega.

"AAAAAAAH!!" Eggman Nega said as the iron ball hit and caused the Egg Submarine to explode, sending the mad scientist flying out from the scrapped vessel and crashes out from the base and into the sky. "I WON'T FORGET THIS!!" he yelled out before disappearing in the sky with a flash.

Silver and Blaze then jump high into the trap door from where they fell through and they were back in the control room. The two of them turn to the computer with determined looks on their faces.

"Time to end this nightmare once and for all!" Silver said as he Blaze smashed the computer with everything they had, including the disc that had the life data in it.

After they trashed everything, the alarms went of like crazy. "WARNING! System malfunction! Self Destruction, initiated! 60 seconds until detonation!"

"Come on Silver! This place is going to blow!" Blaze said and Silver nodded as they ran to the exit.

Once they finally made it out to the forest, the base self-destructed into a billion pieces. They both look back and they see a huge fire on where the base was.

"It's finally over." Silver sighted in relief.

"Yes." Blaze said.

As the two walk away, they both look into the light blue sky where they see images of their friends: Sonic and the gang.

"Thank you Sonic. Thank you everyone." Silver and Blaze said in their minds.

**THE END**

A/N: Well, that's it. R&R, please.


End file.
